Emerald Sustrai
Emerald Sustrai is a character from the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ban Mido vs Emerald Sustrai (Abandoned) * Agent New York vs Emerald Sustrai (By BakaLord) * Locus vs Emerald Sustrai * Mysterio vs Emerald Sustrai * Emerald Sustrai vs Nami (Abandoned) * Emerald Sustrai vs. Neopolitan (Completed) * Psiren vs Emerald Sustrai * Ruby (Supernatural) VS Emerald Sustrai * Emerald vs Zoroark Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Zuko (Avatar) History The first time we meet Emerald, she was living on the streets of a city in the Kingdom of Mistral. She was much thinner, and existed as a common thief, stealing from shops to get by. Cinder Fall saw her steal a ring from a jewellery store, using her Semblance, and recruited her, Later, Emerald is seen to be better fed and dressed, and she has become very loyal to Cinder. She is by Cinder’s side when she recruits Mercury Black and Adam Taurus of the White Fang. She is also instrumental in Cinder’s plans to take the powers of the Fall Maiden and to collapse the Vytal Festival Tournament and cause the fall of Beacon Academy. After Cinder’s disfigurement by Ruby Rose, Emerald accompanied Cinder to Salem’s castle and has served as her translator, repeating Cinder’s whispered words. Death Battle Info Appearance Emerald Sustrai is a young woman with red-brown eyes, and medium-brown skin. She has light, mint-green hair that she keeps short, with bangs above her eyes, and a long lock of hair on each side in the back. Her preferred outfit is a short white and green top, combined with white Capri pants with overlaying brown chaps. She also wears grey high-heeled shoes, an armlet and beads on her left arm, and green demi-gloves on her hands. She keeps her two pistols in crossed brown holsters at the small of her back. Powers and Abilities * Aura - Emerald’s Aura is the manifestation of her soul or life-force. She can use it to heal minor injuries, and as a sort of energy, shield to blunt attacks made on her, though it does eventually become depleted through use. * Semblance – Emerald has the power to manipulate a target’s senses, causing him or her to see, hear and even feel whatever Emerald wants. It is an extremely potent form of illusion, able to fool even powerful opponents. One limit to this power seems to be that the target must be within Emerald’s line of sight, though eye-contact is unnecessary. Another limit is that Emerald can only affect two targets with great difficulty, resulting in physical pain to her. The greatest limit on Emerald’s Semblance seems to be that she can only produce an illusion so large, For example, when she, Cinder and Mercury ambushed the Fall Maiden, Amber, she created a convincing illusory child, and made herself invisible. But, when she moved her foot, she made a small, but noticeable, cloud of dust rise up, giving away the illusion. She was not able to make an entirely illusory scene. * Martial Arts – She is a skilled martial artist, and is adept at fighting with her entire body. When combined with her weapons and her semblance, this makes her a formidable opponent. Feats * Avoided The Fall Maidens lightning attacks and held her own (Alongside Mercury). * Helped take down The Fall Maiden. Weaknesses * Emerald is overconfident. * Overusing her Semblance drains her energy, like everyone else. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Villains Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Illusionists Category:Warrior Category:Younger Combatants Category:Teenagers